<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn of Genesis by jaznicolle19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093074">Dawn of Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaznicolle19/pseuds/jaznicolle19'>jaznicolle19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, References to Supernatural (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaznicolle19/pseuds/jaznicolle19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My beginning started with a terrible graduation party, a dozen vampires, and the freaking Winchesters."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into the future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Genesis!?"I stare out the window into the distance of the towering trees. The sun began to fade behind them until everything merged into a blur. To make this worse, it was quiet. As I ran away from what I knew from birth, it made it harder to listen to the silence. All the voices and memories pounded in my head, knocking against some all that separated me from them.</p><p> </p><p>Music would be better. Music makes things better. I slipped in my earbuds and let the music drown out every thought. The wall between me and them was becoming thicker.</p><p> </p><p>My life was over. I was someone I wasn’t trying to face at the moment. Miles ago, life seemed perfect to me. Well, it was until Camryn. </p><p> </p><p>I was at the point of breakdown, but my body was already tired. It just wanted to sleep. Hell, I wanted to sleep and wake up like none of this happened. I would be better that way, but of course, life doesn’t hand you lemons. It throws them at you and squirts them in your eye. </p><p> </p><p>I will never be able to go back to my life. I just can’t step out like this and expect people to welcome me back. Not after that bloodbath. Things were better if I just kept my distance, despite everything in my guts telling me to ask them to turn the car around.</p><p> </p><p>"Genesis!?"</p><p> </p><p> I turned to them, seeing as I can hear them with the earphones in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" I spat at them. "We need to talk about what happened."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I understand what happened. If you had shown up-”</p><p> </p><p>"You could have been killed." The shorter one interrupted. "But I wasn't. I was perfectly fine. I could have handled it.” I responded.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw those guys back there. Nothing about them you could have handled. Just shut up and be thankful.” He wrapped his hand around the steering wheel as if he was plowing through the walls of Hell.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not thankful," I muttered back. “I’ll never be.” I sighed and laid my head against the seat. For a moment, I could see myself, but I soon decided that she wasn’t me anymore. That the reflection in the window was someone I haven’t yet, and I hope we never cross paths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I could have saved her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day at school, Genesis is greeted by her mom and the FBI asking her a series of questions about an unfortunate event that happened months ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The people of Ohio were a joy to be around. They were lively and fun. People here brought out the best of everyone. Truly, it was like a superpower only they contain. However today, no superpower could ever cure what I was going through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To make this even better, raindrops start to fall around me. I can’t let it get to me. If it does, everything else will just tear me down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, my house came into view of my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mom's car was parked in the yard. Normally, she would be home around 11:00. She worked the night shifts at the local clinic, taking up extra hours so that I could go to my dream college. In return, I just sit around and make comments on her cooking. I’m a bad daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car next to hers was a chevy impala. It looked like a later model with modified parts. I know a little about vintage cars. When dad wasn’t working, he used to hand-make these toy cars for me and teach me about them. I hardly listen, but it was nice to have him around when he was gone for months at a time. I wish he was here now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, I'm home,” I called out to her as I took off my shoes and sat my bag on the floor. I looked around. No one was in the living room, but I soon heard talking from the kitchen. A slight mumbled and a chuckle. I turned to the left and walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> There was Mom, standing by the stove with her hair pulled into a loose bun like how she wore it in all the old pictures with Dad. With their backs towards me, it was obvious it was two men. One with long, flowing hair. Another with the opposite. Short and straight. “Honey, these men are from the FBI. They would like to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m sorry, but I already filed my report with the police officers from yesterday. It should still be at the station.” I pulled the seater from over my tank top and walked it to the laundry room. By the time I turned around to go to my room, Mom was there behind me. “Genesis, I know this is hard. I know Camryn was like your little sister. But honey, if you want to know who did this to her, you have to cooperate.” Mom looked me dead in the eyes, and I didn’t want her to be right. I hated it when she was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and slipped out of my jeans and threw on some joggers. I threw the wet clothes into the washer and walked out of the room behind Mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I walked out, the men that were there before were gone now. Nothing but a card laid on the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give them a call for me tomorrow.” Mom said. She didn’t ask, and I didn’t reply because she already knew the answer. “And another thing,” She started, “You can’t expect yourself to get over Camryn’s death if you hold onto it. It’s only gonna drag you down. Honey, I’ve been there with your father. I blamed myself for years, then I wanted to feel nothing. To feel nothing, it’s worth it. It’s best if you talk to someone. It could be me, Tristen, or anyone you trust. Just don’t hold this in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just don’t hold this in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mom,” I cracked, “I could’ve saved her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. School & Pie Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned as I turned the alarm system off. Why do I have that thing? I stretch throwing my legs over the side of the bed and walking into my bathroom to do my daily routine. Finally, I walk into the closet to pick my outfit for the day. Once I was ready, I put my books in my backpack, before leaving my room I checked my outfit one more time, then I walked downstairs to get something quick to eat.</p><p>"Good morning, Genesis," Mom put down a plate of bacon and smiled. “Bacon?”</p><p>“Morning,” I replied and took some bacon with a piece of toast.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on one of the stools.</p><p>"Mom, I'm fine. Thanks for last night.” I returned the smile she gave me when I walked down early. “Are you going to talk to the agents today?” She asked.</p><p>“I’ll try,” I said kissing her cheek then walking outside to catch the bus. Adjusting the backpack on my shoulder, I stepped on the bus to see my best friend with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey, lover.” Tristan laid a kiss on my cheek, and I cringed. “I’m not your lover,” I replied.</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"So, have you heard the FBI’s in town?" Tristan whispered, but she is a terrible whisperer. I’m sure a guy in Alaska could hear her.</p><p>I nod my head with a sigh. "Yeah, they were at my house when I made it. Mom said they wanted to talk to me."</p><p>"What?" She asked. "What did they say?" She pressed. "Why do they want to talk to you?" Tristan looked at me as if I were supposed to have rapid-fire answers.</p><p>"I was on the phone with her, you know, when someone attacked her,” I said as the bus came to a stop in front of the school. “I just don’t know what to say about it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything you’re not ready for.” Tristan wrapped her arms around my shoulders as we made our rounds to our lockers. Conveniently, her locker was beside mine, which gave us extra time to talk before scattering to our classes.</p><p>"Hey, can I stay over tonight? I don’t want to put this pressure on you as well, but -”</p><p>“It’s fine, babes. I would love for you to stay over, but you’ll have to talk to Beatrice first.” Tristan was one of my very best friends. She didn’t care who you were or what your backstory was. She is willing to help anyone. At times like these, I’m so glad I found her when I did.</p><p>"She'll be fine, I'll text her later," I mumbled as the bell rang. “See you after class.”</p><p>We parted ways. I walked down the hall, but I was stopped by the line of kids. They all piled in front of Camyrn’s locker. Flowers and photos surrounded the locker as if it was being gifted wrapped. Flowers laid on the floor as well with some fake candles. It was beautiful. I sighed as I walked by. I tried not to make eye contact with any of the pictures. Something in her eyes tells me I failed at the one thing I promised I was gonna do for her. I was supposed to meet her that night. Protect her.</p><p>I made it just in time as the tardy bell rang. Ms. Bell gave me a little nod, excuse me. I smiled and made it to my seat in the back. A boy I hated since kindergarten stuck out his foot. I casually hopped over it. “Nice try, jackass,” I mumbled as I sat behind.</p><p>By the time Ms. Bell started teaching, I was already distant from this entire building. I drifted so far into my drawing that when I raised my head to look up, people were packing up. I’m never gonna pass this class.</p><p>2nd Period (English)</p><p>With my bag thrown over my shoulder, I walked into class and sat behind Julian. He was the nice, rich guy that let you borrow his notes without even asking. Or he used to be. Now, he’s a little snobby, but I guess he’s just maturing.</p><p>"Hiya, Genesis," said Julian, turning to face me. "Hey, Julian. What's up?"</p><p>"Not much. You look terrible today." Maturing also meant he said whatever popped into his head.</p><p>"Wow, Julian, just be rude about it," I said rolling my eyes.</p><p>"Just stating facts here." I frowned as the teacher stood at the smartboard. I took out my English notebook and began to write the essay prompt. We were studying all of Shakespeare’s plays that we read and understand the theme behind each one. So, our prompt was asking which modern-day media would Shakespeare most likely have written.</p><p>By the end of the class, I basically had nothing written. My page was blank with the expectation of a squiggly line that looked like a misshaped dolphin.</p><p>"Seniors, remember that the essay is to be turned in before Thursday." Mr. Colemen said right before the dismal bell.</p><p>*Break*</p><p>I sat at one of the tables in the back of the student break room.</p><p>Normally, I would meet Camryn here first. Seeing as she was never in class. Roaming the halls is what she excelled in. I smiled at the thought of her begging me my first day of freshman year to skip with her. I gave in and ended up with three weeks of detention. It was totally worth it though.</p><p>"Ge, you're not going to get anything from the snack bar?" Tristan asked sitting across from me with yogurt and water.</p><p>“Yeah, no. I’ll eat when I get home,” I replied and pulled out my drawing book.</p><p>"Come on Ge, you haven't eaten anything. Just try some yogurt." She said before putting another spoonful of yogurt in her mouth. She took the same spoon and dipped it in the yogurt again and shoved it in my face. I swatted at the spoon until she managed to hold my hands down. She gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. She dropped the yogurt in and I swallowed it. It was surprisingly chalklike.</p><p>I swear sometimes she was worse than Mom.</p><p>"Is it me or is Julian acting differently since you know," said Tristan as she continued to eat.</p><p>"It's totally him, his attitude has completely changed." Shaking my head as I thought about what happened an hour before the break.</p><p>Tristan and I continued to talk as Marlene sat at the table. Marlene is another one of our friends she was with me the night Camryn left us.</p><p>“Woah, yogurt,” Marlene said as she snatched Trish’s yogurt from her hands. “What?” She asked as Trish stared at her.</p><p>Trish said, “You do know that’s a serious crime upon mankind. Right?” Which, Marlene replied with, “hat stealing yogurt. Gave me 25 years, then.” I chuckled.</p><p>“Oh no,” Trish rolled up her sleeves. “You’re getting a death sentence.” Trish playfully put her hands around Marlene’s neck. I smiled and rolled my eyes.</p><p>*Art*</p><p>I walked into class and to my seat by the window where Tristan, Marlene, and I normally sat. I look up at the clock on the wall at 9:45. I am so glad this is my class of the day then I can go to Tristan's.</p><p>Being that the three of us get out at the same time, we all have art together. Speaking of Tristan, where the hell is she?</p><p>"Marle, have you seen Trish?" I asked as she sat down. "No, I thought she was with you."</p><p>"Nope," I said, shaking my head. “She said she was going to the bathroom with you.”</p><p>I took out my art which includes my drawing pad, pencils, and two erasers. Mr. Kingson began to check the roll as the bell rings.</p><p>"Asia McCarthy?"</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Tristan McCoy? No Trish.?"</p><p>"I'm here," Tristan said walking through the door trying to catch her breath. "Late, again Miss</p><p>McCoy." He said shaking his head then marking her name off as she walked to her seat.</p><p>"What took you so long, loser?" I question quietly as Mr. Kingston continues to check roll.</p><p>"Marlene Ramos?"</p><p>"Here," Marlene answered in her sweet accent.</p><p>"Genesis Tisdale?"</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Nothing just had to handle something." She said with a quick smile. I just nod and wait patiently</p><p>for Kingston to finish checking the roll.</p><p>"Okay, everyone you may now begin working on your drawing, and seniors, remember that you today is your last day to turn in your drawings."</p><p>"I'm so glad that all this is going to be over soon," said Tristan as she worked on her drawing. “One last drawing.”</p><p>I nod my head in agreement and continue to shade in the man that I was drawing. A strong jaw structure with long hair that was parted in the middle. It reached the back of his neck and flipped upwards. I always drew him in the expression of despair. Whatever was happening around him, he was in pain and it was nearly killing him. The scene unfolded in his eyes.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're drawing that thing again," Tristan said. She was probably drawing a bloody scene again.</p><p>"It's not a thing, Trish. He’s probably a real-life person.” I defended myself. “It’s like you’re obsessed with him.” Marlene didn’t even look up from her painting. She didn’t have to break focus to know what face we were talking about. I stared at the drawing for a moment.</p><p>I did draw this man a lot. By now, I even had dreams of him. They haunt me in my sleep some nights, and when I awake, it still feels like a presence lingers in the room. For as long as I can remember, my dreams always began with me running. Somehow, I ended up meeting him in an alley. I look down at my hands and see a glowing liquid. When I look at him, he looks like he has seen a ghost.</p><p>“Well,” Trish said, washing her brushes off, “That thing is hideous.” Trish sat back down in her seat as Marlene finally looked up at us.</p><p>“Turn the car on first.”</p><p>*Store*</p><p>“Don’t forget my cakes,” Marlene yells as I close the car door. We made it to the store with Trish’s reckless driving. By the time we pulled into the parking lot, I had wasted all my papers out in the back of her car.</p><p>I walk to the pastry aisle with an empty basket. I picked up Marlene’s snack, and I  got some snacks for myself before stopping short of the pie display. One pie left. I reached for it, but my head was pushed out the way as another person reached for it. A man in his thirties, quickly on a bender, squinted his eyes at me. I stared back.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” I began, throwing him my sweetest accent, “Can I have the last slice of pie? It’s for my friend.”</p><p>Then, he lifted an eyebrow and shifted on his feet. “Sorry, kid. First find, first keep.” He continued to take the pie and shove it in his basket. I reached for it and put it in mine.</p><p>“I think it’s first come, first serve,” I reply. Pie-boy smiled. He grabbed it from my basket. “Thank you for proving my point.” I pressed my eyebrows together in a way and frowned.</p><p>“Look, I have 40 bucks. I’ll give it to you for the pie.” I negotiated. I really don’t wanna walk back to the car empty-handed. Especially since it was Trish who asked for pie.</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” He said under his breath. “How about this? You take your $40, and go to another pie store.” He pushed harder, but I didn’t budge. I reached for the pie, but he slapped my hand away. “No way, sister. The ball is in my court. It stays in my court.” I rolled my eyes and laid a finger against his chest.</p><p>I tightened my eyes. “Listen, lumberjack, I want this pie. I’ll hurt you over it. Trust me.”</p><p>“Trust me, Whatever you think you could do to me, others have done worse.” He was stepping closer to me now. “Genesis! We have to go.” Tristan yells as she jogged down the aisle to me.</p><p>“No, this freak will give me my pie.” I stared at him down. “I’m so close to breaking him.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure you were.” He mumbled sarcastically as he paid for the pie. I wanted to kick him. Take some anger out on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we need to go, Lene is waiting in the car for us.” Tristan grabbed my arm, only to stop and stare at the man in front of us. The man turned back to me after paying and stared at Trish. She stared back and huffed a little. The man stepped to us, but Trish pulled me back behind her. “Stay away from her.” She stared at him up and down before pulling me out of the store. We didn’t even pay for the snacks, which is technically stealing.</p><p>Dean’s POV</p><p>“It’s freaking Tristan, man!” I yelled. I know the Devil when I see her. “Tristan?” Cas asked. He and Jack sat in the back Baby, clutching the seats like their life was in danger. I was only going 95 mph. Babies.</p><p>“Yeah, her and her Dad helped us on a case in St. Louis. A Djinn. I think.” replied Sam. “Who was the girl she was with though?” He asked. Cas answered, “Maybe it’s one of her friends. It would explain why she would say stay away from her. Maybe she’s not a hunter.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s her girlfriend,” Jack said. He nervously sat back. Maybe I should slow down. I lower the speed as Sam answers “Trish isn’t the type to date. She’s more of a loner.</p><p>“So, like Dean,” Jack stated. I chuckled at the comment. He’s lucky he’s young. “A loner.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not a loner. I have someone every now and then to help keep the company. If you know what I mean.” I smile at Sam, who had a disgusted look on his face. I shook my head. He doesn’t get me at all.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” said Jack. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“He means intercourse with different women at some point in his life is satisfying. Some humans don’t believe in relationships.” Cas broke it down for Jack. “Mostly, Dean doesn't believe.”</p><p>“Dean has a relationship. It’s with us.” continued Jack with confusion still in his voice.</p><p>“No, not like that. He wants someone he can touch,” said Sam mumbled before in giggles from Jack’s next statement.</p><p>“He can touch us, right?”</p><p>“That concludes this episode of Dean’s love life,” I said. Sam continues to laugh. “But, we were just getting to the good parts,” Sam said, wiping his invisible tears away. I huffed, “Oh yeah, Mr. Virgin.”</p><p>“Wait, what?!” Jack yelled. So he knows what a virgin is. Who taught him that?</p><p>“That waitress counted.” Sam faced me.</p><p>“Not in the back of Baby, it doesn’t,” I said, keeping a smirk on my face. “Right here?” asked Cas. He was literally trying to stand in the back of Baby. “Castiel, sit down,” mumbled Jack. “Dean’s driving.” I just remembered something else. “Cas, you’re still a virgin too.”</p><p>“What? I had the reaper.” Cas was the confused one now.</p><p>“Guys,” Sam said. “It doesn’t matter. Turns out the body that was found. Camry Esten, she’s a student at the local school. She was found almost completely drained of her blood but without any wounds. Just like the other victims.” Sam finished.</p><p>I nod. “So, vamps tried to turn her, but didn’t.”</p><p>“Or they were stopped by someone,” added Jack. “Just like the other bodies.”</p><p>“Time to go talk to some families,” I added before doing an u-turn in the middle of the street, heading back to the motel. “Let’s get to the bottom of this.”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>